


Come out, please

by moeblobmegane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: answer for the prompt: "Come out, please"Hinata hides inside Tsukishima's gym bag.





	Come out, please

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in tumblr ages ago and found it again so I'm posting it here too  
> v short tsukihina for the soul

Tsukishima realized it as soon as he tried to carry his bag. It was too big and too heavy, plus he could see a pile of his own clothes hastily hidden behind the chairs. Someone moved those. Someone who was now wriggling inside the bag and trying very hard not to make any sound.

“Come out,” he said, opening the zipper and poking at the unmoving body inside. The freshmen would probably see him in this position and think he killed someone. They’d probably guess (correctly) that Hinata was inside the bag and think (incorrectly) that Tsukishima has had enough and has killed the captain.

Hinata, like the adorable little pest he was, peeked a tiny bit, enough to blink those huge eyes at Tsukishima. He pouted, as if that would work.

Tsukishima has seen that pout countless times, and it has never worked on him. (Yamaguchi would say otherwise, but Yamaguchi was wrong.) “Come out,” he repeated more firmly.

Hinata continued staring right at him with that intense  _‘please do what I want you to do’_  stare. He looked like he was seconds away from whimpering like a puppy.

With a sigh, Tsukishima pulled at his arm and said, “Come out, please.”

“Did you just say please?” The surprised glee was enough to make Hinata move. “Tsukki! I’m so proud!”

Tsukishima stood up to pull him out of the gym bag completely and place him down on the floor. “Whatever,” he said, dismissively. “Don’t be a pest.”

“But I want to come with!”

“Last time, you came without bothering me,” he said, then added ’ _that much_ ’ in his head.

“I thought this would be more fun,” Hinata explained, like that made any sense.

“And besides,” Tsukishima continued, not even acknowledging Hinata’s reply, “you’re invited to the camp. I was going to tell you today.”

Hinata’s whole face erupted in joy, so bright that Tsukishima felt like he would be blinded. “Really?! You’re not just joking around?!”

Tsukishima levelled him with his most sarcastic expression. “Yeah, sure, I joke around about shit like this all the damn time.” He rolled his eyes. “Of course you were invited. You were an MVP last year. What were you expecting?”

“No one told me!” Hinata crossed his arms indignantly.

“Yeah, well.” Tsukishima shrugged. “Kogane thought it would be funny to tell you at the last minute and see what you’d do.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes for a second, before leaning forward and grinning widely. “You wanted to surprise me!”

“Koganegawa wanted to surprise you,” he corrected.

“And you helped!” Hinata was smiling like this was the best thing he has ever heard in his entire life.

“I agreed to do it so he won’t bother me by coming here himself,” he corrected again. “Stop smiling. It’s creepy.”

“You were talking to Kogane!” He reached forward and patted Tsukishima’s arm. “I’m really so proud, Tsukishima. This is really good for you.” He laughed, breathless with happiness. “Ah~ this is so nice~”

“Can we focus back again on ‘you’re in the camp’ instead?”

“AH!” He stood up immediately and ran over to where he dropped Tsukishima’s clothes. “I need to pack a bag!”

Tsukishima followed after him to snatch back his things. “I already have a bag for you,” he said as he put his bag back in order. God, Hinata is such a mess.

“Huh?” Hinata was on his face as soon as he said it. “How?”

“Natsu,” he answered simply.

Another one of those bright, blinding grins. “You planned it! Aha!” He said it as if it was some kind of revelation.

“I just told her to pack you a bag.” Tsukishima refused to think too much about it. He was doing what he needed to do to escape Koganegawa’s annoying antics. This was the most rational, least bothersome path. That was it. Hinata was reading too much into it.

“You know,” Hinata said, leaning close and staring right at him, “you wouldn’t have done this two years ago.” His voice sounded more serious now, though still with that undercurrent of joy.

“Two years ago, you weren’t invited to the camp,” Tsukishima said.  _‘Two years ago, we weren’t friends,_ ’ he thought.

Hinata nodded before slapping him on the back. “Two years ago, you were mean and hated me!”

“I didn’t hate you.”

“You didn’t?” Hinata watched him closely, tilting his head to the right. It was that expression, the one he used when he was searching for the technique behind someone’s play.

Tsukishima looked away. He had always been weak to that look. ‘ _I was jealous of you’_ , he didn’t say. “Yeah, you were annoying,” he answered instead. He paused. “You’re still annoying. Maybe I just got immune as time passed by.” Another pause. “Or you grew on me, like a fungi.” This time, it was easy to summon his usual smug expression. Hinata was definitely like some kind of clingy fungi that just won’t let go of him. It’s been two years, and it just felt like Hinata was buried so deep inside his system that it was impossible to think of his life without the other boy.

“Ew,” Hinata said, with feelings. “Tsukishima, that’s disgusting. And mean.“

 _You’re used to it, anyway_. Tsukishima chuckled and stood up, shouldering his bag. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”


End file.
